1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating technologies and, particularly, to a coating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Different kinds of coating technologies, such as sputter-coating processes or chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes, are widely used for coating workpieces. Generally, a sputter-coating apparatus is used for a sputter-coating process, and a CVD apparatus is used for a CVD process. However, if two coatings need to be deposited on the same workpieces by the two processes, the workpieces need to be moved from the sputter-coating apparatus to the CVD apparatus. This is inconvenient and can cause the workpieces to be contaminated.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a coating apparatus, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.